I Don't Want to Live on the Moon
"I Don't Want to Live on the Moon" is a Sesame Street song sung by Ernie, who expresses his desire to visit the moon someday, but ultimately decides he doesn't want to live there. He also sings about wanting to travel under the sea and to a few other places, as long as he is able to return home to those he loves. This segment was also an opportunity to see Ernie in full-body puppet form. Ernie later sang this song with Aaron Neville. (EKA: Episode 3242) Jim Henson's original vocal recording was mixed with Aaron Neville's recording, giving the impression that Jim Henson was still performing three years after he died. This version was directed by Jon Stone and includes three clips from the original. Ernie once again sang this song, with Shawn Colvin, in the 1998 special Elmopalooza. A portion of Ernie's vocals were removed in the album release. Bob, Rosita, and Telly Monster sang this song in a 2003 episode of Sesame Street. An all new version of this song performed by Steve Whitmire and combined with Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star can be found in the Sesame Street Live presentation of Super Grover! Ready for Action. Bob McGrath also sang this with Christopher Cerf on piano at a panel discussion at the Brooklyn Public Library on November 21, 2009. The song was also released as a book, I Don't Want to Live on the Moon. The tune was used as underscore in "One World, One Sky: Big Bird's Adventure" when Elmo and Hu Hu Zhuexpress their interest to return home from their imaginary trip to the Moon. A cover version performed by Ernie with Lennon & Maisy was released online in October 2016 as a part of the "Love to Learn" campaign. The video was directed by Marilyn Agrelo and features animated characters produced by Mochimochi Land with animation by Maureen Boyle. Internationally, the song has been covered on Plaza Sésamo by Barón Púrpura (YouTube) and the melody of the song was used for a lullaby by Shams on the 2015 revival of Iftah Ya Simsim. (YouTube) Lyrics Well, I'd like to visit the moon, On a rocket ship high in the air. Yes, I'd like to visit the moon. But I don't think I'd like to live there. Though I'd like to look down at the Earth from above, I would miss all the places and people I love. And although I might like it for one afternoon, I don't want to live on the moon. I could travel under the sea. I could meet all the fish everywhere. Yes, I'd travel under the sea. But I don't think I'd like to live there. I could stay for a day there if I had my wish, but there's not much to do when your friends are all fish. And an oyster and clam aren't real family, so I don't want to live in the sea. I'd like to visit the jungle, hear the lion's roar. Go back in time and meet a dinosaur. There are so many strange places I'd like to be, but none of them permanently. So if I should visit the moon, well, I'd dance on a moonbeam and then, I would make a wish on a star, and I'd wish I was home once again. Though I'd like to look down at the Earth from above, I would miss all the places and people I love, so although I may go, I'd be coming home soon 'cause I don't want to live on the moon. No, I don't....want to live...on the moon. Category:Songs Category:Sesame Street Songs